Mashups are created by combining data from different types of data sources including web service, databases, web sites, applications, and data syndication feeds. Once mashups are produced, they are made accessible to users via a Rich Interface Application or a widget.
There are a number of dependencies between mashups, services, applications, data sources, widgets and users. These dependencies are important in the mashup platform because it affects the mashup platform in several ways:
Mashup Trust
Mashup Security
Mashup Integrity